paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
M1014
|unlock = 15 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 2 |price = $327,000 |mag = 8 |max_ammo = 64 |rpm = 0.14 |damage = 55 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 44 |concealment = 12 |threat = 26 |shotgun_enter = 0.3 |shotgun_shell = 0.56666666 |shotgun_offset = 0.33 |range_min = |range_max = |pellets = |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.9 |recoil_v_max = 2.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 |reload_min = 0.54|reload_max = 4.5 |int_name = benelli |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 3.20|ammo_b_max = 4.80}} The M1014 shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Shotgun Pack DLC, along with the Raven and Street Sweeper Shotguns. Overview The M1014 is a semi automatic shotgun added to the game with the Gage Shotgun DLC pack. Though the M1014 has considerably lower damage than the Reinfeld 880 or the Raven, it is still capable of killing most non-special enemies with a single headshot (including Maximum Force Responders with appropriate modifications or Skills) on Overkill difficulty or lower. When extra ammo is not readily available, this can make it a more efficient weapon against these enemies. The M1014 is the third-most concealable primary shotgun (after the Raven and the Mosconi 12G), attaining a concealment of by using the Short Barrel and the Collapsed Stock. Stats of the M1014 are similar to those of the Predator 12G, with only minor differences. The M1014 has a larger base magazine size (though both can reach 10 with modifications), a higher rate of fire, more potential concealment, but a slightly lower ammo pickup and total ammo pool, and lower threat. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros: * Tied with Street Sweeper for second highest fire rate of all shotguns * Reasonable base magazine size * High total ammo pool * High potential Concealment * Efficient with ammunition ( - shells per pickup with perk deck boost) Cons: * Slow reloading time without skills * Low damage for a shotgun, unless supplemented by skills and mods * Concealment-oriented builds may sacrifice magazine size * Slow weapon draw/holster Tips * Acing the Enforcer's Shotgun Impact skill is very helpful to make the M1014 more combat effective. Its 15% damage boost, plus the additional augmentations given by specialized ammunition allows the M1014 to be a more viable weapon to use on higher difficulties. * The larger ammo pool of the M1014 can make it more effective at using some of the specialized ammunition types than other shotguns with smaller ammo pools, so long as the damage remains sufficient. ** 000 Buckshot - this will allow the weapon to deal lethal damage to all enemies on harder difficulties. ** HE Rounds - when used for their stun value rather than their very poor damage, are considerably more efficient due to the M1014's high RoF. Although, this does render the M1014 quite useless as an offensive primary weapon and reduces it to a situational tool, forcing you to rely on your secondary weapon for the duration of the game. So if one does not have a specialization with any of the secondary weapon types, it is best not to use HE rounds. ** Flechette rounds - Flechette rounds reduce the M1014's close ranged damage while giving it considerably more range. ** AP Slugs - Because of the M1014's ammo pool, the M1014 is not restricted solely as an "anti-special" weapon, like other shotguns when using AP slugs. As it is capable of instantly killing standard law-enforcers with a single headshot and capable of dealing high DPS against special enemies; the M1014 is very effective at using slug ammunition in all situations. This is, of course, provided that the user is adept at scoring head shots. ** Dragon's Breath - Much like HE rounds, Dragon's Breath rounds are particularly effective on the M1014 as the weapon's high rate of fire and decent magazine capacity allows it to burn multiple enemies in a wide area with ease. However, the lack of headshots causes the weapon to suffer against special units, and so needs a decent secondary weapon to go along with it. * The M1014 has a very high rate of fire, beating out the RoF of a fully automatic IZHMA 12G by rapidly tapping the fire button. By loading either Slug or 000 Buckshot rounds, it can be a very effective counter against special enemies at close range. * Given the M1014's lower base damage, aiming for the head is essential to maintain efficient use of ammo. * Using a sight on the M1014 is largely optional due to the clarity of the iron sights. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= M1014-Nutshell.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= M1014-Vix-CQC.png| +4 Stability M1014-Braindead.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= M1014-Immortal-Python.png| Achievements Trivia * The M1014 is based on the , with M1014 being its U.S military designation. Despite this, the M1014 was seemingly based upon a civilian model, as it bears a reminder to consult the owner's manual before using on the barrel. **The vanilla shotgun is a bit misproportioned compared to a real M1014, though installing the Long Barrel restores it to its true length. ** Equipping the Short Barrel mod turns it into the Benelli M4 NFA, equipping the Tactical Stock turns it into the Benelli M4 Tactical, and equipping both mods turns it into the Benelli M4 NFA Tactical. ** It one of the only weapons in the game that bears one of its real world designations. Broadly speaking, it is one of the very few PAYDAY 2 weapons to retain its real name verbatim when implemented into the game. * The M1014 is one of two semi-automatic shotguns in PAYDAY 2, alongside the Predator 12G. * Many M1014s were wielded by the GenSec Elite SWAT teams, prior to the respective auto-shotgunners' retirement. Their version came fitted with the Tactical Stock, Long Barrel, and a gunmetal grey finish to match their uniform. * For both the players and the GenSec Elites, the third-person animations for the M1014 show it being fired with a pumping motion in between each round. * The M1014 is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the Raven, Reinfeld 880, The Judge and Street Sweeper. Gallery Vanilla M1014.png|A preview of the M1014. M1014 In Action.jpg|A player firing an M1014. ru:M1014 Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)